


Shut Up

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Community: daily_deviant, Gregory Goyle - character, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Assault, Transphobia, Vincent Crabbe - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince discovers Greg has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Greg heard Vince's footsteps just in time. He flung the uniform skirt to the foot of his bed and yanked a Quidditch magazine over his lap.

Vince shoved the heavy curtains aside and snapped his fingers. "C'mon," he mumbled, pointing to the skirt crumpled on the coverlet. "Gotta get that put away."

Greg stared at the magazine, pretending to read about feints and fouls, wishing he'd had enough time to do up his trousers before Vince had barged in. "No," he said. "Reading this. I'll take care of it later. Go 'way."

"Can't keep shit like that sitting out. Malfoy'll get his skinny arse in a strop if we get caught with that." Vince leaned against the tall post of the bed, his eyes narrowed. "And we're on our own in that case. He'll chuck us into the fire if it means saving his own skin."

"Wouldn't." Greg turned a page and examined the diagram of a Beater's play. "Wouldn't, either. He's a friend. He'd save us."

"Fucking idiot." Vince shook his head and poked at the skirt. "Get rid of this. Not going to have time for 'em this week. He's on major McGeezer duty. Thank fuck for that. Give us a break."

"Later." Greg shifted and made a face. The magazine wasn't helping. Might as well have been that stroke mag Theo kept hidden under his mattress. Dick wasn't going down. Greg knew he should have waited until lights out, but fuck if everyone didn't have their wanks then. All the huffing and groaning threw a man off his rhythm. A little privacy was apparently too much to ask, though. "Do it later. Fuck off, Crabbe. 'm busy here."

Vince gave him a long stare. He pushed away from the post and snatched the magazine in one motion. Holding it up, he ripped it in half. He tossed the pieces across the room and laughed nastily as they fluttered over the carpet. "There, now you're done. Get up and--"

Greg's attempt to cover his lap and exposed dick was too obvious. Vince wrinkled up his face and grunted, turning his back. "Fuck, shoulda just said. Would have left you alone for the ten seconds Millie says you take." After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder, face still twisted. "Tell me you're not getting off with Quidditch, because that's fucked and you're never borrowing my broom again."

Greg tugged a pillow over his lap and silently ordered his dick to stand down. It was starting to soften, but not enough. He shook his head. "Not Quidditch," he muttered. "Just get out."

Vince looked at his reddened face, then slowly turned and looked at the skirt. He pointed at it. "That?"

Greg ducked his head and groaned. "Go 'way!"

"Fuck a hippogriff, Goyle." Vince ignored the commands to leave and plopped onto the foot of the bed. He held up the skirt, hem pinched between his fingers. "What, you some kind of poof? Malfoy makes us dress up and you get off on it? Wanna be a girl for Malfoy?"

"Shut up. Get out."

Vince kept going as if he hadn't heard. He stuck his tongue in his cheek and waggled it with a slurping noise. "That's it, yeah? Wanna be a little bitch for Malfoy, suck his dick. Good luck getting Parkinson pulled off it first."

Greg crushed the ends of the pillow in his fists. "Shut up," he growled. "You're asking for it."

Vince rolled his eyes. "What you gonna do about it, little girl?" He sniggered and hopped off the bed, the skirt dangling from his hand. "Should go tell Malfoy. Bet he'll let you have extra Polyjuice so you can _be_ a girl when you suck him. Or did you wanna _fuck_ him?" He held the skirt up to his waist and jerked his hips. "Nah, better let him fuck you. You're the girl."

"Shut up!" Greg threw the pillow off the bed and jumped up, fists clenched. In his anger, he forgot about his undone trousers. When he stood, they drooped down his hips and exposed the white cotton underwear he'd pushed beneath his bollocks. 

"Knickers!" Vince shouted. "You're wearing knickers, this is brilliant! You _are_ a girl!" 

At Vince's howl of laughter, Greg flushed a deep, fiery red. He scrabbled through the mess of sweet wrappers on the table beside his bed for his wand. Behind him, Vince laughed harder. "You're a girl, you're a girl, you're a fucking girl! Malfoy's gonna love this. Now he'll get two girlfriends, and you're both little bitch _pansies_!"

Greg whipped around, wand in hand, and fired a hex at Vince. Vince went down, flailing, and hit the floor with a thud that rattled the beds. He twitched on the floor, scrabbled at the carpet to get leverage to turn over, but Greg was on him in a second. Greg straddled him, punched him in the face, and knelt on his arms. He cast a quick spell to hold Vince to the floor. "Shut up, shut up! 'm not a fucking girl, not a fucking _pansy_." 

Blood roaring in his ears, he grabbed up the skirt and stuffed an edge of it into Vince's mouth. "You're wearing it," he snarled. "You're the girl. You're the fucking girl, Crabbe." His dick, swaying free, hit Vince's chin, and Greg snorted. He grabbed his dick and slapped Vince's cheeks with it, rubbed the tip of it on Vince's nose. "You're the fucking girl," he muttered, panting for breath. "You are. Wearing your little skirt, think you're so funny."

He pumped his fist on his dick, hand moving as fast as a Snitch's wings. "Think you're funny, little bitch? You're the poof. Pansy. Little nancy-boy. Gonna take it now. Take it like a girl." He stroked hard, squeezing and twisting, until he felt his gut knotting up. He aimed at Vince's face and gave a final stroke. Come splattered across Vince's cheeks and closed eyes.

Greg leaned over him, gulping. He shook the last few drops of come onto the skirt in Vince's mouth. He sucked in a breath and sneered as he looked down. "They're soft, and they're nice, and I like 'em. And I like wearing 'em, and don't you forget it. And if you ever, _ever_ say a word about this - any of this, the knickers or the skirt or _this_ \--" he slapped his dick on Vince's cheek. "Then you'll be more than a little bitch, yeah? You'll be a cocksucker, too."

He got to his feet and did up his trousers, then yanked the skirt out of Vince's mouth. He reversed the spell holding Vince down and sat on his bed, wand moving slowly over the skirt to clean his come and Vince's spit off the material. Vince got up, sniffling and wiping his face on his sleeve. "You're going to--"

"Shut up," Greg said. He put the folded skirt under his pillow. "And get the fuck out."


End file.
